Tales of Cards
by Kirana Agi Qiao
Summary: Di hari ulang tahun mereka, Alfred dan Matthew malah terlempar ke Cards, sebuah dunia dalam dongeng yang sering diceritakan ayah mereka. Dan mereka mendapat sebuah kejutan yang...menyenangkan? UKUS, PruCan, and many other pairings. Cardsverse AU. BL & Straight. I don't own anything, including the image.


Oke, karena kebanyakan baca fanfic Cardsverse AU (e.g : In Spade's, Spades, dll) jadi saya (dengan sutuynya) mau nyoba bikin juga.

Alfred : Good luck aja. Meski gue yakin lu ga bakal bisa.

Diem lu. Jangan karena gue hijrah ke fandom lain buat jangka waktu lama, gue jadi lupa Hetalia. HETALIA ITU KEREN TAWUK! ;;u;;

Alfred : Whatever. **Kirana Agi Qiao tidak berhak meng-klaim apapun dalam fanfic ini sebagai miliknya, termasuk karakter, dunia, apalagi saya. Dia hanya mencetuskan ide dan merangkainya menjadi sebuah fanfic.**

Ih. Kegeeran banget gue mau nge-klaim elu.

Alfred : *lirik folder 'America / Alfred F Jones / Emily Jones' yang isinya lebih penuh dibanding folder lain*

...

Alfred : Anyway, lu kan pergi kelamaan. Lu pasti ga tau apa aja yang baru di sini.

... Iya sih. Tapi pasti gue belajar kok. Mohon bantuannya, senpai sekalian~ Ah, kelupaan. Arthur, bacain pairing-nya gih. *lirik Arthur yang sibuk baca buku sambil minum teh*

Arthur : *nengok* **Pairingnya beragam, tapi UKUSUK adalah utamanya.** Mwahahah. Jarang gue kebagian jadi seme. *smirk ke arah Alfred*

Alfred : *gulp*

YOSHA! Kita ga punya banyak waktu, jadi buru mulai! *tendang Alfred dan Arthur*

* * *

**Prologue : Bedtime Story and Spade Clock**

* * *

_**Di suatu waktu dan tempat yang antah berantah, pernah ada dataran yang disebut dengan Cards. Di sana, terdapat empat kerajaan dengan masing-masing pemimpin. Spades—Blue Country, Hearts—Red Country, Diamonds—Yellow Country, dan Clubs—Green Country.**_

_**Keempat kerajaan itu memiliki tiga pemimpin utama ; King, Queen, dan Jack. Meskipun begitu, posisi itu hanyalah secara politis dan bukan genderis. Itu artinya, Queen bisalah seorang laki-laki dan King bisa seorang perempuan.**_

_**Selain itu, ada pula yang disebut dengan Joker dan Ace. Joker saat ini diketahui berjumlah dua orang. Sementara Ace... Ace adalah sebuah mitos, atau legenda, atau terserah bagaimana kalian menyebutnya. Diceritakan bahwa Ace adalah seseorang yang akan datang untuk menyelamatkan Cards ketika keempat negara sedang berada di ambang kehancuran. Tapi untuk saat ini, Ace sedang tertidur di suatu tempat entah dimana.**_

_**Dan jika perang sudah bergejolak dan menodai seluruh dataran Cards, maka sang Ace akan terbangun. **_

"_Nah," pemuda pirang itu menutup buku cerita yang dibacanya sebelum tersenyum pada kedua anak laki-laki yang terbaring di atas ranjang di depannya, "Tamat." sambungnya._

"_Tapi, Ayah, apakah Ace benar-benar ada?" tanya seorang anak yang bermata violet._

_Sang ayah tersenyum kecil, "Tergantung. Jika kalian mempercayainya, maka dia ada. Namun jika tidak, maka dia tidak ada." jawabnya bijak._

"_Ayah, ayah, apa kami bisa menjadi Ace?" tanya anak satunya lagi, yang bermata sapphire._

_Si ayah tertawa pelan, "Tentu bisa. Asalkan kalian rajin dan kuat. Oh, dan mempunyai keinginan untuk melindungi orang lain." katanya._

"_Keren... Mattie, kalau begitu, kita berdua bisa menjadi Ace!" seru si mata sapphire itu._

_Sang ayah mengacak kedua rambut anaknya, "Baiklah, sudah malam. Kalian harus tidur, Al, Matt." kemudian sang ayah beranjak ke pintu dan mematikan lampunya. Dia kemudian keluar dan menutup pintu setelah sebelumnya tersenyum pada kedua anaknya._

_Alfred, si anak bermata azure, menoleh ke arah Matthew. "Mattie, apa kau ingin menjadi Ace?" tanya Alfred._

_Matthew melirik sejenak sebelum tersenyum kecil, "Apa kau tidak mau?" tanyanya._

"_Bukan begitu," Alfred menutup matanya, "__**Tapi kurasa... King of Spades terdengar keren...**__"_

_Mereka berdua terlelap begitu saja. Sementara sang ayah hanya menghela nafas di balik pintu, "Salah satu dari mereka... Adalah penerus King of Spades." ujarnya pelan._

* * *

Pemuda pirang itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Sepasang mata azure itu mengeluarkan air mata, entah kenapa. Dia langsung duduk dari posisinya dan menghapus air matanya. "Lagi-lagi mimpi itu..." gumamnya pelan.

TOK TOK

Suara ketukan di pintu membuatnya mendongak, "Al, apa kau sudah bangun?" tanya seseorang.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, "Ya, Matt. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mandi dulu." kata Alfred F Jones, pemuda pirang itu.

"Ya sudah. Aku akan membuat sarapan." kata orang di balik pintu—kakaknya, Matthew Williams. Alfred segera menyambar handuk dan berjalan ke pintu kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya.

Oh, jika ada yang heran, Alfred dan Matthew adalah anak (hampir) kembar. Matthew memakai marga ibu mereka, Madeliene Williams, sementara Alfred memakai marga ayah mereka, Franklyn Jones.

Setelah selesai mandi dan memakai baju seragam W Academy (kemeja putih lengan pendek, dasi biru, celana panjang biru bermotif kotak-kotak, plus jaket bomber cokelat pemberian ayahnya), Alfred pun segera membuka pintu dan turun ke lantai satu.

Dia meletakkan tasnya di atas kursi. Sekilas tercium bau pancake dari dalam dapur. Alfred segera duduk di kursinya ketika Matthew datang membawa nampak berisi dua piring pancake. "Aku sudah mulai bosan memakan pancake..." gumam Alfred ketika Matthew menyodorkan pancake jatahnya.

"Jangan mengeluh. Kita belum mendapat bayaran untuk bulan ini." kata Matthew bijak sebelum mengambil tempat duduk di seberang Alfred.

Alfred menghela nafas, "Kenapa sih boss Romania selalu telat membayar gaji kita? Padahal kita kan sudah bekerja dengan rajin." keluhnya. Alfred dan Matthew bekerja sebagai pengantar koran, ngomong-ngomong.

"Kubilang, jangan mengeluh. Cepat makan sarapanmu, kita bisa telat." Matthew melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"_Yes_, _mother_." gurau Alfred. Mereka berdua tertawa berbarengan.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, hari ini tanggal 4 Juli kan? Artinya ini ulang tahun kita yang ke-18!" seru Alfred ceria.

"Kau benar. Hmm... _Speaking of which_, kau ingin kue apa?" tanya Matthew sambil tersenyum.

"Eh?! Kau akan membuat kue?! Waaa~ Aku ingin rainbow cake!" Alfred tersenyum lebar.

"Al, kita tidak punya bahan-bahannya. Bagaimana kalau mocca cake saja?" Matthew mengunyah suapan terakhir sarapannya.

"Hm," Alfred meneguk jus jeruknya, "Mocca cake kedengaran enak." katanya patuh.

"Baiklah, mocca cake kalau begitu."

"Anyway, Matt, sebaiknya kita cepat. Sudah hampir jam setengah sembilan!" seru Alfred, menatap ke arah jam berbentuk _spade_ di tangannya.

Matthew menatap jam itu sebentar, "... Jam peninggalan ayah... Masih kau simpan?" tanyanya pelan.

Senyuman Alfred berubah menjadi senyum sedih, "Ini satu-satunya harta peninggalannya yang berharga. Tentu saja aku akan menjaganya. Ah, maksudku, _kita_ harus menjaganya." katanya sambil sibuk mengelus permukaan jam itu.

Matthew mau tak mau tersenyum, "Kau benar. Ayo, berangkat." katanya.

* * *

"Al, jangan melamun. Jalan dengan lebih cepat!" seru Matthew. Mereka tengah dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah. Namun Alfred tidak melepaskan pandangannya sedikit pun dari jam _spade_ di tangannya.

"Hmh, sebentar, Matt." gumam Alfred sebelum berhenti berjalan. Dia sibuk meneliti jam itu. Kelihatan sudah sangat tua, tapi... Masih bisa berjalan dengan baik. Ayahnya dulu sering sekali menunjukkan jam itu padanya dan Matthew, berkata kalau suatu saat nanti mereka harus menjaga jam itu. Entah apa maksudnya, Alfred tidak mengerti. Tapi pasti jam itu sangat berharga bagi ayahnya.

Matthew yang melihat Alfred berhenti pun berdecak sebelum berbalik dan berjalan ke arah Alfred, "Kau sedang apa, sih? Ayo, cepat!" serunya.

Alfred tidak membalas, dia merasa ada yang aneh dari jam itu. Seolah ada sesuatu yang memanggilnya. Matthew makin mendekat ke arahnya, "Alfred, cepat! Kalau tidak kita bisa tel—"

BRAK!

Kedua pemuda itu terhisap ke dalam lubang hitam yang mendadak muncul.

* * *

**Prologue : End**

* * *

#NowPlaying : Meaning of Birth – Extended Version

Kirana : _Umareta imi o shiru~_ *nyanyi* Hohohoho~ Disarankan baca fanfic ini sambil dengerin Meaning of Birth. Kayak orkestra instrumen sih, tapi paling nggak terkesan kayak kerajaan. XD

Qiao : _Cut the crap_. Dan buru bikin Chapter pertamanya. :U

Kirana : _Mou_, sabar sedikit napa sih. Puasa, tau! :V

Agi : Kirana-_nee_! Aku ngakak habis-habisan pas kamu buka FB kemaren. Sekalinya nge-post di grup langsung bilang kalo pada ga kenal. Padahal Kirana-_nee_ kan cuma jarang buka FB doang. XD

Kirana : ... Jangan ketawa di atas penderitaan orang lain kenapa sih... Anyway, untuk Ferra Rii, thanks for the feedback! I really mean it! Feedback-nya sangat membantu dan...dan...semoga chapter selanjutnya bisa lebih baik dari ini. ;;u;;

**Next chapter, on Tales of Cards!**

"**Jangan-jangan ini... Cards?!"**

"**Itu... Istana Spades kan? Berarti seharusnya ada King of Spades! Kita bisa meminta bantuannya!"**

"**Akulah Queen of Spades yang kalian cari. Apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan?"**

"**HAH?! KING OF SPADES?!"**


End file.
